1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to illumination apparatuses provided with light guiding plates and light-emitting elements, display apparatuses provided with such illumination apparatuses, and electronic devices provided with such display apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Of the various types of display apparatuses, liquid-crystal apparatuses include an illumination apparatus referred to as a “light guiding plate apparatus” and a transmissive or partially-transmissive display panel (liquid-crystal panel) disposed on top of the illumination apparatus in an overlapping manner on the side of the light-emitting surface thereof; in the illumination apparatus, a plurality of light-emitting elements are provided along the side-end surfaces of the light guiding plate that function as light-entry portions. In the illumination apparatus, a light source substrate is provided along the light-entry portion of the light guiding plate, and a plurality of light-emitting elements are mounted on one surface of the light source substrate that opposes the light-entry portion. In addition, flexible wiring such as wires, lead lines, flexible wiring boards, and the like are led out from the light source substrate, and power is supplied to the light-emitting elements via this wiring (JP-A-2007-279480, JP-A-2004-165124, and JP-A-2010-118348). Of JP-A-2007-279480, JP-A-2004-165124, and JP-A-2010-118348, with the illumination apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2007-279480, the leading ends of the wires led out from the light source substrate are connected to a connector member.
With a configuration such as those disclosed in JP-A-2004-165124 and JP-A-2010-118348, in which flexible wiring is simply led out from the light source substrate, electrically connecting the wiring to a light source driving unit requires effort. As opposed to this, if the wiring is connected to a connector member as per the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2007-279480, the electrical connection can be made with ease.
However, even when a connector member is used, when flexible wiring extends from the light source substrate as per the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2007-279480, a large load is applied to the light source substrate via the wiring during assembly, which results in the risk of the light source substrate deforming. If such deformation occurs, the optical axes of the light-emitting elements will tilt, which is undesirable.
Here, the inventors have proposed an illumination apparatus having a structure in which a connector member 1071 is held by a light source substrate 1088, as shown in FIG. 10. More specifically, with an illumination apparatus 1008 shown in FIG. 10, a plurality of light-emitting elements 1089 are provided along a light-entry portion 1080a of a light guiding plate 1080, and the light-emitting elements 1089 are mounted on one surface 1881 of the light source substrate 1088 that extends along the light-entry portion 1080a of the light guiding plate 1080. Meanwhile, the connector member 1071 is also mounted on the one surface 1881 of the light source substrate 1088. Accordingly, when incorporating the illumination apparatus 1008 into a display apparatus, power can be supplied to the light-emitting elements 1089 via the light source substrate 1088 simply by connecting the connector member 1071 to a connector member 1076 that is connected to wiring 1077 extending from the light source driving unit. Accordingly, there is an advantage in that it is not necessary to have flexible wiring extending from the light source substrate 1088.
However, with the configuration shown in FIG. 10, to avoid interference between the light guiding plate 1080 and the connector members 1071 and 1076, it is necessary to provide a cutout 1809 in the light guiding plate 1080, which is problematic in that the illumination area is reduced by that amount. Furthermore, when connecting the connector member 1071 and the connector member 1076 after installing the light source substrate 1088 in the light guiding plate 1080, the light guiding plate 1080 interferes, which is problematic in that it is difficult to carry out the task of connecting the connector member 1071 and the connector member 1076.